Not so Innocent
by ShikiDixi
Summary: Once a proud member of Team Frailquake, Nall is now stuck in jail for life. In one of his usual breakout attempts he meets to twin pokemon, unknowingly they change his life with just one minor request. Outlawshipping Rated T for suicide pokemorphs - Mewy


**Another one of my fanatical dreams. It has suicidal love in it, read on if you dare.**

**Outlawshipping in this one. Takes place at some random time after EoS**

**Disclaimer: I own only Lin the Glaceon, Claire the Ninetales, Britt the Shaymin, Minus and Plus the Minun and Plusle, and Nall the Flygon.**

****

Not so Innocent

(Nall's POV)

**Scraw! **

Zapdos screeched as it swooped by terrorizing the citizens of Treasure Town in the process.

I could hear Wigglytuff's Guild and other rescue teams running around trying to get rid of the nuisance legendary birds flying around. One of those teams I remembered and clenched my fist.

_(Flashback)_

_I, a sad little Trapinch Pokémorph, came stumbling into the vicinities of a very calm place known as Treasure Town. Clutching my injured arm, I called out to the first Pokémorphs I saw._

_"H-help me…" I then collapsed and was out cold._

_I next remember waking up inside of a little room. Next to me was the Pokémorph I remember saved me. She was a beautiful little Glaceon girl._

_"Oh good, you're awake!" she said smiling sweetly._

_She smelled divine, like the crisp taste of rain after it has fallen._

_"Oh, can you speak?" _

_"Umm…" I said feeling my face grow hot as she reached a caring hand down to help me up. I stumbled to my feet while she supported me, "How long have I been out?" I asked shakily._

_"Oh, you've only been out for a couple of days!" _

_I sweatdropped at her enthusiasm._

_"Erm… Okay, thanks… By the way, what's your name?" I asked._

_"Mine, it's Lin, what about yours?" _

_"That's a magnificent name, mine is simple compared to yours. However, if you must know, it's Nall," I said while exhibiting a quick smile._

_"I think it suits you just fine!" Lin exclaimed._

_"Where am I?" _

_"Why, you're at Wigglytuff's Guild! I'm a part of one of the Exploration Teams that work here! Team Icyburnsky, that's our name!"_

_"Who else do you work with?" I catechized._

_"Just my Vulpix and Shaymin friends, Claire and Britt."_

_"Can I meet them?"_

_She nodded._

_(End of Flashback)_

_**Urgh, how naïve I was to believe she was a friend.**_

Shrieking and screeching could still be heard as the townsfolk spazzed just outside of my little jail cell.

_**No matter how much I deny it, Lin was not foolhardy when she decided to throw me in jail… my incongruous attitude usually got me into austere trouble.**_

"Hmph… you're zealously cold if you're not out there helping get rid of those insane bird Pokémorphs. Who just so happen to be terrorizing the citizens," I stated to the guards with a smirk.

"We can't help with a cruel villain like you here," the Magnemite buzzed back.

My smirk faded. Instantaneously, as if though responding to my plea, Officer Magnezone burst in and called for the last guards to help.

"But, sir, what about the outlaw Flygon?" one of the Magnemite asked.

"We'll have to leave him…" They all hesitantly left me to idle. They felt somewhat safe, I wasn't at full power, if I couldn't transform. This strange bracelet around my right wrist kept me from doing so. However, I still had a heck of a lot of power.

_**Well, well, isn't it just my day! Time to break out of this hellhole. **_I smirked.

On that happy note, I leaned so that my face was nearly touching the floor. Bracing my arms and legs for launching, I started vigorously flapping my wings, and then pounced. I was launched straight through the ceiling, into the sky. One of my favorite places!

I allowed an evil laugh of pure malice escape my lips. I stopped my wings, allowing gravity to fly me back to ground. Of course, I didn't fall all the way. Starting just above the ground, I kicked up some serious dust, and was in the air again.

I could hear the jail alarms now, but I knew they couldn't take me over again. However, just in case, I started flying away from the jail wedged in the rock wall.

As I approached the tortured Treasure Town, I could hear desperate calling.

"N-no! Please come back!" Zapdos suddenly launched from the trees, he had a little Minun Pokémorph in his beak! The owner of the voice was soon to follow, a little Plusle Pokémorph. He looked about the same size as the Minun.

"Please, don't leave me, Minus!" The Plusle called after his friend. He sounded so desperate, even my twisted heart unwound a little. I sighed; I knew I had to save that little Minus kid.

"What, another jail break, I knew we shouldn't have left him," I heard the familiar digital voice behind me. I back flipped into the tree behind me.

"Well, we are to busy trying to save Treasure Town, can we leave you to it?" I think that was Wigglytuff, "Not even Icyburnsky can hold those birds!" I was interested.

"We'll try, but he's incredibly tough, you know, one being a part of Team Cherish" Magnezone didn't sound too pleased.

_**Oh yeah, forgot Lin had done the whole mini-team thing...**_ I pondered randomly.

"I'm truly sorry, but we just can't," I saw them nod to each other.

Just then, the electric bird, with Minus still in tow, flapped above us. I sighed remembering my job. On that, I silently lifted into the air.

"Oh, please come back! Minus, pl-," The Plusle tripped. Sobbing he stood up, "PLEASE!"

That's when I made my move, furious now; I smashed my fully charged Iron Tail right into that jerk's head.

**Squawk!**

The yellow bird transformed into its humanoid form, and dropped the Minun. I turned to see Wigglytuff and Magnezone gaping at an outlaw who had just saved someone. I snorted with mock laughter and floated upward.

Just when I thought I was free, I heard my favorite voice behind me, "Stop there, Nall," I flipped around to see Glaceon girl. I slimmed my golden eyes and glared.

"Just because you saved someone doesn't mean you're free to go!"

"How do think of stopping me?" I snickered.

"Like this," She ripped her Icy Collar from around her throat.

_**What is she gonna do with that. Oh, shiz, I remember now, that collar can-**_

My thought was cut off as Lin chucked the spiked collar at me. Good aim, she hit me dead center. The collar snapped around my neck, it suddenly sent a strange icy-hot sensation through my body.

The intense cold was too much, I dropped to the ground, clutching my neck and screeching in pain. Whenever I attempted at snatching the collar, it sent another freeze through me.

Within seconds, I was on my knees at Lin's feet. Then I thought, _**What if I escape this place, perhaps if I'm out of her range I can't be hurt!**_

"I wouldn't try," Glaceon girl seemingly read my mind, then crossed her arms, which showed she was serious, "Of course, if you attempt, you may find the consequences, outlandish."

As always, when she said that, I was to tempted to not try. I slowly walked to where I knew the town's barrier was. I reached out my left hand. I glanced over my shoulder as my clawed hand moved closer. I saw the slightest flash of sympathy in Lin's eyes.

Laughing at her foolish feelings for me. I'd always thought she'd hate me after I'd molested her. I wasn't sure what had taken over me that day. I nearly raped her, but she had me knocked out and behind bars in seconds. Ever since then, I'd taken to the life of an outlaw.

Finally, my hand was within the barrier. A gust of wind burst out of the ground, before knocking me back I happened to see behind the barrier wind. There was a wall of ice, then a grass-type barrier, and finally a fire wall.

I frowned, "Smart, an elemental barrier that represents your types…" I hissed sarcastically.

"Told you, you aren't leaving," I think her pity was still lingering.

I scanned my slightly injured hand, and then I heard all too familiar voices.

"Hello, sir! Hey it's us, the Plusle and Minun!" The two little boys were appearing on either side.

_**Oh, freak!**_

I just sighed in frustration. What I heard next confirmed my suspicions. My favorite Magnezone was following them.

"Fine, fine, not like I can get out anyways!" Then I did my trademark screech. Of in which I said 'keeeehhhh' in a high-pitched voice.

Magnezone just failed at nodding and sent his little Magnemite recruits to 'handcuff' me. I shot Lin an irritated glare, following with a harsh growl. She narrowed her eyes.

Fortunately, those little electric Pokémon weren't ready to give up yet, "Huh, hey wait!

"Where are you taking him?

"Yeah, he saved me, and you expect

"Us to watch him be taken away,

"Without a thanks!"

They apparently were close, finishing sentences like that. I attempted to turn around as to explain, but the Magnemite kept me with my backs to them. To improvise, I was at least allowed to stop, I tilted my head back so I could see them.

"Now see here, I usually don't do this hero crap! It was a one-time thing, I'd never think of doing something so stupid," I held back a hiss at Lin's angry face. She was probably mad that I would dis something that I used to do.

_**How heartbreaking, **_I thought sarcastically, _**I wonder if Team Fragilequake misses me anyway… **_A small frown found its way to my mouth.

"But sir, you just did

"Are you telling us that

"You didn't think to?" Their order went Plusle Minun Plusle.

Getting a bit nauseous from having my head upside down, I turned around, much to the Magnemites' displeasure, "That's not quite what I'm saying. What I mean is, I'm dangerous, and usually I would just laugh at such pain. I'm shunned in this place for… reasons."

With one last glance at the distressed looking mice Pokémon, and a disgusted look from Lin, I allowed the magnet Pokémon to take me back.

Thus, here I was, crouched in a pouncing position, tail flicking in the air, as I stayed as still as possible.

"Would you **please** stop that! It gets annoying watching your fangs hangout of your mouth," One of the Magnemite guards stated.

I raised an eyebrow and ran a claw across my lips; I didn't realize one of my fangs was sticking out… How random. I threw a quick hiss in his direction then turned to sit with my back to him.

Soon bored, I started rolling on my heels; this resulted in me falling backwards. The next of the chain was me squeaking in pain as a quick chill rushed from the collar.

"FML," I stated, staring at the dull ceiling. My wings were in quite the uncomfortable position, but I didn't feel like moving. Instead, I stared blankly ahead; it was as though I was in a trance.

Before I knew it, my golden eyes were blinking their way out of sleep. I groaned at the effort of pushing myself from the moon-stained ground. My elfin ears pricked, shuffling, I heard shuffling.

Next, there was silent whispering.

_**That can't be, the Magnemite should be gone by now. As well, they can't lower their voice, especially not whispering.**_

I froze, something had landed in between my shoulder blades, and I whipped around ready to rip its head off. My snarling ceased as soon as I saw the little red and peach face staring at me. It transformed into its human form as his partner dropped beside us.

I gave him a look of frustration, "Jeez, would you take care where you land next time!"

"Sorry, sir

"He didn't mean to." Plus, as always, was the first to speak.

"Well what do you want anyways?" I sighed.

"We want to

"Break you out!"

Insert trademark screech here, "You really think you can," My face was contorted with disbelief.

"Of course

"We know that there is

"An electric barrier

"Blocking your escape!

"With our thunder

"We can open it

"Then you can leave!"

I blinked with my surprised face still on. Not waiting for my reply they continued, "We also understand

"That you are an outlaw.

"But if you'll do something for us

"We'll gladly

"Let you out!" The last part they chanted together.

I tilted my head, "What did you have in mind?"

They smiled to each other, "Well, sir,"

I cut the red one off for a second, "It's Nall, I prefer that over sir."

They gave a brisk nod, "well, Nall, we noticed that

"Miss Lin has a liking for you," I nearly flinched, but as well gained interest.

"So, we believe that perhaps

"If you will speak to her

"You'll find

"You like her as well!" They looked hopeful.

My face was flushed in seconds, from both anger and that I did still like her deep down; these kids were smarter than they appeared. They took my moment of blushing as a yes and ran to the lock on my door. With a quick jolt, it was free, but nothing seemed different. However, I knew the barrier was down. I could smash the ceiling again.

"I'll give you kids ten seconds to get as far away from here as possible. So, run quick!" With that, I dropped to all fours and started counting. I saw them transform and flip out the window, "3…2…1!"

I charged my wings, and, as last time, was instantly through the ceiling. With silence from my mouth, I listened to the sirens below me. Then, I decided to go get some vengeance.

On the short trip to Sharpedo Bluff, I didn't catch hide nor tail of the little ones. Unconcerned, I continued buzzing over to the shark shaped rock face. I was lucky to find that Claire and Brittany weren't there.

I gave a spiteful scoff. Lin's well-tuned ears pricked, she delicately raised her head. She gasped, a quick intake as her icy eyes scanned me over, "Nall?" It was half questioning, half 'what the hell are **you** doing here?"

I just smirked, and then jumped to the top of the Sharpedo's 'head'. Just as I thought, she was soon up there with me, glaring into my soul.

"Nice to see you… dear," I allowed a shadow to cover my glinting eyes.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

I casually strolled over to her; I didn't stop until I was close enough to Lin that my chest was pressed against hers. Lin must've grown, used to I could stand a whole head-length above Glaceon-girl. No matter, I was still not intimidated, for I had a couple of inches above her still.

"I want, revenge…" I whispered while flexing my fingers.

"How do you expect to get that?" Lin knew exactly what I was doing, she took a step back.

Pleased by her fear, I swiped straight for her neck. Quickly, Lin flipped out of the way and landed behind me. Snapping her blue-gloved hands, I felt a flash freeze jolt through me, but I stood my ground, nothing more than a flinch.

It went on like this for the next few minutes. I'd taken to the air and we were soon in a full fight. I'd swoop down and she would dodge, next Lin would launch a Blizzard at me. Of course, I came out unscathed.

I was just fine, but I could see fatigue running through Lin's blue eyes. This was it; I had to do this now. I laughed like a maniac, a cruel, bitter laugh. My claws were primed and ready, I swooped straight down.

Just as I'd hoped, she couldn't dodge and my hand dug its sharp nails into the girl's neck. I heard a wheeze beside me; I could feel the ice-type Pokémorph's blood running down my fingers as I flew for the edge of Sharpedo Bluff. I was taking Lin to that place, because I knew specifically where the town's border ended.

Just as I came within range I stopped, the usual gust of power combed my hair. I shoved the Glaceon into the wind barrier. Placing my full weight onto her I whispered, "You did this Lin, you made me this horrible monster," I felt the rush of insanity hit me, "If I can get rid of you, perhaps I'll return to normal, but it will be better if we **both** die!"

I shoved her through, smashing into the grass energy, then the wall of ice, and straight into the flames. Lin's hands flew to my hand embedded in her throat, and screamed. It was such an intense scream, and along side, her scream I laughed with wicked glee. Then the barrier exploded in a great flash.

With last chuckles, I felt us drop straight to the tide below. Then everything went black.

_Four days later…_

I was back where I started. After a few days of recovery, I was back in my dank cell. It was around time for closing up, and the Magnemite were heading out. I sighed, Lin had lived, I had lived.

_**What's the point? I can't stand life anymore…**_ the lights shut off and I was left to myself.

_**I'm pretty much stuck in this cell for life…**_; reality slapped me in the face, _**That's it! Life isn't worth it anymore. I've pretty much shown the world that. Perhaps, I'm not meant to be here… Perhaps, I should leave… forever.**_

With a determined voice, I knew what I had to do. Within minutes, the cell had blood all over it. I had been smashing my head into the wall, slitting my skin wherever I could, I screeched as my claws raked across my neck.

I fell to my knees, blood was pouring out of me, there wasn't a place left unwounded. With a shaky hand, I ripped the Icy Collar off my neck; my whole being was ready to explode with the pain of that collar slipping off. I fell to the ground, and scratched a message to Lin on the tough soil.

With one last shuddering breath of contentment, I allowed myself to leave. Finally, I was free…

ooo

(Third person)

"Sir, where is she?" A Magnemite spoke to Officer Magnezone.

"He's gone isn't he?" The Magnemite nodded.

"I've already sent some to find Lin," Magnezone buzzed, "How bad is it?"

"He's soaked in his own blood, and there's a message on the ground, I can't quite interpret it," Lin then came bursting in.

"What happened?" She saluted Officer Magnezone.

Magnezone just waved for her to follow, Lin obeyed. Once within the presence of the cells, Magnezone opened the door to the one in which a dead Flygon Pokémorph.

Tears welled up in Lin's eyes; she rushed to the dead boy's side. Before moving him, she noticed some messy scrawl on the floor in front of him…

'It's better this way, but know that my love will be for eternal'

Yours, Nall

_His last words touched her heart, but she knew that it'd been her fault all along. If she'd never met the poor injured boy, he would have never gone insane for a girl he knew he couldn't have…_

_ooo_

**Me and my suicide stories… so weird… please review**


End file.
